Fred Hawthorne
Fred Hawthorne is a psychic Greaser in his early twenties, and one of three main protagonists in Keepers of Eagleland. Appearance Fred is a tall, young man with short black hair; hazel-brown eyes; high cheekbones; an angular jawline; fair, yet healthy skin; thick, arching eyebrows; a large, aquiline nose; and prominent dark circles around his eyes. His eyebrows have faint hairs in-between, showing signs of a uni-brow. Due to being a Greaser, Fred's hair is usually in the form of a pompadour, with several hair strands falling onto his face. But when at work or at home, his hair is revealed to be at neck-length and faintly curly, with a long and messy fringe framing his face. Sometimes he keeps his hair back with cute-looking barrettes that he borrowed from his little sister, Rose. Fred has a lot of acne scars on his face and upper body; they resemble freckles, until you look at them closely. He has small nicks all over his hands and fingers from handling butterfly knives unprotected. As of the Tra'cer arc, he has a long scar on one of his shoulders from when he was cut deeply by Dr. Sevier's robot; Fred had not been able to heal it completely due to his Lifeup power being at β level at the time, only leaving behind a tender scar. In the Mars arc, after he was brutally attacked and nearly killed by Blizzard and Inferno, Fred gained burn scars on his back due to the fire damage being too deep to be completely healed by Lifeup β. Out of him and siblings, Fred heavily resembles his father, Nathan; the only thing that he got from his mother was her curls and brown eyes. As of the Magicant arc, this isn't the case anymore, as his eyes had turned blue from resolving his Magicant. After gaining PK Freeze Ω, Fred starts getting pale skin from experiencing the extreme cold created by his own powers. After Fred resolved his Magicant and gained his ice powers back by reconciling with PK Freeze, he got pale skin, blue eyes, and an icy blue streak in his hair Outfit(s) Fred's usual outfit consists of a black Schott-Perfecto leather jacket; a red T-shirt with a picture of Elvis dancing to the "Jailhouse Rock" song on front; black, fingerless leather gloves; light blue jeans; white socks; and brown dress shoes. His jacket pockets had come in handy when it comes to storing and hiding the Keepers' Quills. In the Ardunt arc, Fred wore the same outfit as above, but with full-fingered gloves; a red wool shirt; dark blue sweatpants; black boots, and a red scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. While working at L-Mart, Fred wore a black collared shirt; a dark blue apron; medium-light beige trousers; a dark blue cap; and a pair of black dress shoes. This work uniform was dropped when his old boss was killed, leaving Fred without a job. While at home, Fred usually wears his red T-shirt with dark blue sweatpants and white socks. In the Mars arc, Fred wore a highly advanced black space suit with an accompanying helmet. The suit kept his body temperature regulated and shielded him from the cold, while the helmet analyzed his physical condition as well as that of his suit. The helmet was ditched after leaving Mars in the Magicant arc, but he still wore the suit. Equipment Fred frequently carries with him a switchblade that also comes with a comb, in case he wants to groom his hair quickly. Other gear includes a wallet with money and a driver's ID, his Apple phone, and a small jar of pomade. Personality Fred is Despite his compassion, Fred is riddled with psychological issues that came from being raised by an emotionally abusive parent. He is incredibly secretive, always making sure to hide his activities from Nathan whenever he was around. As he got older, he started avoiding his friends and frequented very few places outside of home and work; he spent most of his time hiding away in his bedroom, his only sanctuary. At the same time, he began resenting his father so much that abusive parenting in general became a very sore issue for him, even unconsciously clinging to the sordid parts of his past. On top of it, he became weary and suicidal; while he keeps it a secret from everyone except for Rose, Fred has occasionally displayed acceptance of life-and-death situations, and truly wants to die. Accompanying Fred's issues is a short temper that tends to flare up in certain situations, which is ironic because of his ice powers. Despite having foreknowledge of how people feel, sometimes Fred gets angry because of his empathy - he becomes especially furious when one of his friends is harmed, or he encounters someone who turns out to be an abusive parent. He won't hesitate to viciously beat someone up, either, usually for the two aforementioned reasons above. Due to how rashly he acts, Fred can come off as petty and even a bit self-righteous. After he nearly got himself killed by Deux for beating up Augustine in the Tra'cer arc, Fred has recognized his anger problems and has tried to tame his temper, with varying degrees of success. His anger reached an all-time high after meeting Orange Guy, not helped by Putter poking fun at them both, which led to him snapping and saying things he later regretted. Relationships Family Rose: Fred loves his little sister dearly, and will do anything for her. Adrian: Fred idolized his Big Brother and loved him as much as he loved Rose. It was because of Adrian that Fred learned how to draw, and style his own hair. His sudden departure affected Fred, and he often wondered where his Big Brother went and why he left so suddenly. Nathan: Fred doesn't get along with his father at all, to put it mildly, which is ironic since he resembles Nathan the most and has inherited some of his personality traits to a degree, such as his temper. Heather: Friends/Allies Gerald: Ruby: Everdred: Fred was suspicious of Everdred at first, but that was because Everdred's identity had been concealed and Fred didn't know who he was at the time. Once Everdred revealed himself, Fred was able to recognize the man quickly from what he read about him in The Great Invasion: A History. Apple Guy: Bus Driver: Putter: Fred didn't trust Putter since the latter tried to steal EVE for the chavarite in her body, but reluctantly agreed to partner up with the roach to find more chavarite. While Fred tolerates Putter, he grew increasingly frustrated with Putter's whining after their initial search found almost nothing. Eventually, after Putter throws a tantrum, Fred did not hesitate to grab him with an ice hand and give the roach an angry scolding for his behavior. Despite deciding not to lash out at Putter in a violent way, Fred's anger was still profound enough that he was able to intimidate Putter into calming down and listening to him. Sawyer: Orange Guy: Fred found Orange Guy extremely unlikable; while he felt grateful towards Orange Guy for helping out Ruby, Fred was turned off by the guy's arrogant attitude. Putter: Due to Putter trying to steal EVE in their first meeting, Fred initially treated him as an enemy, and only agreed to work with him on a bargain so his group could find more chavarite to repair EVE. PK Freeze: From the moment he got it, Fred treated his power over ice as a useful asset, and as soon as he grew powerful enough, he started using it more over his switchblade. This continued up until the Mars arc, where Fred, inspired by Orange Guy's advice, developed the idea of making sentient ice constructs to help him fight his foes. This resulted in PK Freeze gaining sentience, via Fred putting a small portion of his own soul into his powers, not knowing of the consequences his actions will bring. In the beginning of the Magicant arc, Fred began feeling chills and painful stomach aches, which quickly worsened the longer he stayed in Winters, to the point where he developed mild hypothermia. At the time, Fred was unaware that his ice powers had become sentient, and thought his powers were merely fluctuating. Enemies Wilfred: Kathleen: Fred initially treated Kathleen with fear and repulsion because of the murderous aura she projected, and the sheer power she displayed. Huojin: Fred treated Huojin as an enemy for being a Redcoat at first, and would not hesitate to attack him. However, Fred's perceptions began to wane when he stabbed Huojin in the shoulder and nearly killed him, causing Fred to heal the boy out of regret. During their final battle, Fred discovered some implications about Huojin's backstory through his empathy, and tried to talk Huojin down by appealing to his past traumas. This resulted in Fred nearly being killed, but Fred's actions played a partial role in Huojin's breakdown and eventual escape. The next time Fred would meet Huojin in the Tra'cer arc, it would be aboard the ancient airship, after Huojin discarded his physical body to become an eldritch being. Despite Huojin's onslaught, Fred tried to protect his friends by projecting his own emotions against him twice, though the third time they were all nearly killed by Huojin until Kathleen saved them. Fred was completely unaware that the eldritch being he fought was once Huojin. Fred and Huojin are opposites of each other in almost every way, being psychics who have different movesets (Fred's focus on both attack and support; Huojin's is pure offense) and ended up being influenced by different people. Although both grew up mistreated by a trusted parental figure, Fred ultimately persevered thanks to the positive influence of those who genuinely love and care about him, and eventually forgave Nathan for his horrid actions. Huojin, on the other hand, ended up trusting the wrong people due to his misguided idealism, his young age, and his intense craving for affection, which led to him being used by Wilfred; when he discovered this, Huojin betrayed the Redcoats and later tried to kill Wilfred. What furthers their contrast even more is that Huojin ended up going insane and turning into a monster, while Fred did not, despite having the potential to do the same. Neither of them knew who the other person was at the time. Redcoats: Like his friends, Fred sees the Redcoats as the enemy, since everything they had done had been for Tanque: Madame Margot: Because of Margot's arrogant, deceitful manner, as well as her strong contempt for Everdred, Fred initially saw her as a cruel and selfish woman. Augustine: Deux: Despite Deux being an enemy of the group at the time, Fred could never bring himself to hate him, after everything the latter had done. Because of his empathy, he was the first of his friends to realize that Deux was psychologically manipulated into complete obedience and loyalty. As such, Fred's anger was focused on Augustine, Deux's creator and "father". While Fred didn't hesitate to attack Deux, it was only out of self-defense, as Deux had been ordered to kill him and his friends. When Augustine later cruelly disowns Deux in the Mt. Itoi arc for choosing to disobey, leaving the latter a sobbing mess, Fred sympathized with him greatly, telling him that he knows what it's like to have a parent like that before giving Deux a big hug. Chessmaster: Chessmaster was responsible for separating Gerald and Fred from Ruby, and making them crash-land on Mars, but neither of them knew until they confronted him inside the Chessboard. History Early Life Fred was born the middle child and youngest son of Nathan and Heather Hawthorne. Adrian and Rose are his older brother and younger sister, respectively. Munation Arc Ardunt Arc Casinolet Arc Using the Sharpener Eraser, Fred erased the Iron Pencil Sharpener and retrieved the Keeper's Quill inside. However, the heroes' victory was short-lived when Fred detected murderous intentions coming from the furious Wilfred, who somehow learned of the group being in Casinolet and was now on a rampage with the purpose of trapping Fred and his friends on all sides. They came up with a plan to escape Wilfred - Ruby will distract him, allowing Gerald to escape with his Helping Hand while Fred makes off with Apple Guy with his ice-surfing. But as soon as they all get out, Wilfred easily trounces them and uses PK Overturn with the intent to kill the heroes. Fred, Ruby, and Gerald retaliate with their own PK Overturn, but find themselves gradually overwhelmed by Wilfred's power. In desperation, Fred mentally screams for help, which attracts the entire Cirque Du Monkey, who proceed to distract Wilfred. One monkey helps Fred, Gerald, Ruby, and Apple Guy escape by teleporting the four to the parking lot. Using Gerald's car, they quickly drive away from Casinolet, with Fred at the wheel. Tra'cer Arc While aboard the airship, Fred's group runs into Kathleen, who questions them about their intentions to kill Wilfred. Unfortunately, both Doran and the Rowdy Rockets encounter them too, and Doran makes it clear that he wants Fred, Gerald, and Ruby dead, even using PSI Block on Fred to suppress his powers completely. Fred is unaware of Doran's true reasons - he wants to kill them to avert a prophecy. While powerless, Fred fights Hubert, who attempts to use his Flashdark to blind him with darkness. Fred, not knowing its function, expected light to come out and covered his eyes, which protected him from the Flashdark. After getting his first hit on Hubert, Fred was splashed with gasoline when Hubert used the Flashdark's hidden gasoline-launcher on him, and set on fire. Hubert takes advantage of Fred's distraction by tackling and pummeling him, intending to beat him to death. Fred quickly breaks Hubert's nose and stabs him in the shoulder, allowing a chance for him to escape Hubert's grasps and get up. When Hubert tries using his Flashdark on Fred again, Fred throws his switchblade at Hubert's wrist, making the latter drop his weapon. He grabs the Flashdark quickly while Hubert's distracted and smashes it against the floor, leaving Hubert weaponless. Hubert chases Fred in a rage, but Fred is quick enough to evade him. After grabbing his switchblade, Fred kicks Hubert in the face and chest, sending his enemy to the ground, and incapacitates him by stabbing his leg, before knocking Hubert out cold by stomping his face. After all the Rowdy Rockets are defeated, Gerald prompts everyone to find Ruby, which causes Fred to immediately run after her. He finds Ruby being slowly backed into a wormhole by Doran while under the effects of Doran's Brainshock. To save Ruby, Fred quickly and brutally beats up Doran, despite being at a massive disadvantage, and ends up deactivating Doran's PSI Block, which restores Fred's powers. After joyously healing himself with Lifeup, Fred attempts to imprison Doran with ice, but the latter frees himself with PK Beam and uses PK Flash to stun him. Doran prepares to kill Fred himself by shooting the Greaser in the head, but makes the mistake of taunting him, allowing Gerald to catch up in the nick of time and incapacitate Doran with a Power Smash. Everdred hypnotizes Doran into unconsciousness with a pendulum. However, their victory was short-lived when Huojin uses PK Starstorm on the airship to kill Wilfred, making the airship drop from the sky. Fred, Gerald, Ruby, and Everdred attempt to escape, but on their way, they run into Huojin, who had turned into a red, eldritch being of static due to using PK Starstorm without Mu training to keep himself physically intact. During Huojin's first assault on the group, Fred uses Empathic Projection on him, driving Huojin away from his friends. But Huojin managed to catch up and this time, he assaults Fred too, attempting to psychologically break him into madness. But Fred has an epiphany, and yells at Huojin to stay away from him and his friends as he uses Empathic Projection the second time, allowing everyone to reach the dock of the airship and get to Enrich Flavor's helicopter. But Huojin catches them and nearly kills the entire group. Kathleen intervenes and saves them all by psychically absorbing her friend's eldritch form into herself. During the climatic battle with Margot, Fred attempted to reason with her, under the mistaken belief that she had acted selfishly during Tra'cer's destruction. Using her illusory powers, Margot distracts Fred long enough to whack him with a frying pan. After healing Ruby from another one of Margot's attacks, Fred discovers with his empathy that Margot had somehow deluded herself. Soon Margot reveals her Jaded Eye and creates realistic illusions of dragons with it to keep her enemies occupied. Fred walks past Margot's "dragons" and gives her a verbal dressing-down before using Empathic Projection to make Margot feel all the emotions he felt coming from Tra'cer's survivors. This only provoked Margot to launch another attack. After Everdred, then Ruby injured Margot with their attacks, Fred launched his own assault and hit Margot in the face with a frozen fist, making her drop the Jaded Eye. Fred barely managed to grab it himself when he is attacked by Margot, who tries beating him up to make Fred give back her Jaded Eye. Fred spawns an ice fist that punches Margot away, giving him space to smash the Jaded Eye on the ground. The Jaded Eye's destruction caused all the illusions Margot made to vanish, and robbed Margot of her source of power. Using the last bits of her power, Margot subjected the group to one last illusion - them and their families getting into a horrific car accident - before she has an emotional breakdown and reveals the truth of her motives: Everything she did was to make Everdred pay for becoming a burglar and betraying Margot as a child. Realizing his mistake, Fred began to sympathize with Margot, drawing on his own experiences, and apologizes to her for judging her too quickly. Fred then asks Margot if she still saw Everdred as a criminal despite his reformation and atonement for his past crimes, which leaves Margot conflicted and unable to answer. As Everdred reconciled with Margot, Wilfred arrives and steals the Quill Margot intended to get for himself, and nearly tries to kill everyone but Margot due to the agreement she made with the Redcoats. As a last-ditch effort, Fred, Gerald, and Ruby use PK Overturn on Wilfred, who counters it with his own version. Everdred, inspired by the propeller pen he stole from Sevier earlier, grabs everyone's hands and jumps off the edge of the Eagle's Nest with them, saving everyone from certain death. He has Fred, who is still holding hands with Gerald and Ruby, to hold Margot's hand while Everdred holds onto Margot and activates Sevier's propeller pen. Thanks to the former thief, everyone makes a slow, safe descent back into Tra'cer, away from Wilfred. Mt. Itoi Arc After leaving Tra'cer, Fred and his friends go to Ellay, where they reunite with Ruby's parents. Upon seeing Manuel, however, Fred is overcome with guilt and instead goes back to the truck Everdred borrowed, and calls Rose, who is elated to hear from him again. Fred follows up on the promise he made in the Ardunt arc to inform Rose about their mother's behavior, and after she hears everything, Rose thanks her Big Brother. She soon reveals the ugly truth behind her happy and innocent demeanor, which devastates Fred. He apologizes to Rose, but she assures him by saying that little sisters always help their big brothers no matter what. Fred asks Rose if she would like for the both of them to become proper siblings again after the adventure is over, and she accepts before she hangs up. Fred nearly has a breakdown from what he just learned. Mars Arc Using Deux's information about Wilfred's plans, Fred, Gerald, and Ruby use an extra UFO to travel into space and track Wilfred down. Unfortunately, their ship is broken and torn in half by the Chessmaster, a Mook agent of Wilfred who crashes an asteroid into the gang's UFO. Fred and Gerald are separated from Ruby, and they crash-land on Mars far away from each other. All of them manage to survive thanks to their special space suits, Fred's healing, and, in Ruby's case, the Jefferson Charm. After recovering from the fall, Fred and Gerald explore Mars for a while before encountering the Bus Driver, who somehow ended up there, too. While inspecting the warehouse the Bus Driver had been living in, the group was attacked by the Vindictive Junk Heap, which was a rusted, broken form of Juana, a robotic assassin with the ability to shapeshift and use PSI. After failing to fool Gerald, the VJH attempted to distract Fred by first disguising as Rose, while telepathically influencing Fred to kill himself. However, Fred was able to resist, but when he moved to kill the VJH, she turned into his father, Nathan, distracting him long enough to get Power Smash-d into a wall. Fred was able to bounce back and tried killing the VJH again, when she started taunting him as Nathan, trying to make him give in to his rage and desire for vengeance. This led to Fred realizing the root of his problems, and admitting that he had been taking his anger out on similarly abusive parents like Mumphrey and Augustine in an attempt to give himself closure. He ultimately decides to forgive his father and let go, before smashing the VJH to bits. Afterwards, Fred, Gerald, and the bus driver start hearing a strange melody, which was coming from a pile of scrap near the back of the room. While the others dug through the scrap pile, Fred discovered his newly-awakened magnetic powers, along with his new ability to see electrons. Using his powers, he helped the others find a broken-down EVE, although they don't know it yet. Her core was repeating the strange melody that had been tormenting the bus driver. Fred magnetizes EVE's rusted body and takes her outside the warehouse so he, Gerald, and the bus driver could inspect her closely. Through the melody, Fred remembers Ruby's retrospective vision atop Mt. Itoi and realizes the robot's true identity. He recites the Eight Melodies, which stirs Gerald's memory as well. At first, no one knew what to do with EVE, but when the bus driver suggests looking at her core, the group find a cube within. The cube contained a recording made for Ninten by George Sawyer, his great-grandfather, several years ago. Fred, Gerald, and the bus driver watched as George explained his past as a journalist and husband to Maria, before they were taken by aliens to raise Giygas, an infant alien. In his attempts to escape, George stole valuable technology, including the Apple of Enlightenment, which incurred the aliens' wrath and led to Maria being taken from him. George managed to escape, though not unscathed. George explained the terrible prophecy the Apple showed him: that Giygas would eventually come and attack Earth. Magicant Arc Shortly after they leave Mars for Earth, the group finds themselves attacked by Chessmaster's minions. While Ruby and Orange Guy blast as many enemies as they can, Fred and Gerald aid their friends by firing mines and missiles, respectively. During the entire battle, Fred starts feeling something cold forming within him. Despite their best efforts, everyone ends up crash-landing in Winters. Ruby and Gerald end up near Snow Wood, a condemned boarding school, while Fred and the others land near the house/laboratory of Jeff Andonuts. Fred is the first to wake up, but is beset by cold stomach pains, which he assumes were the result of internal injuries received during the fall. Despite this, he immediately tries to look for everyone, healing the bus driver first before going after Orange Guy, who was knocked unconscious during the crash and still strapped inside his ship, which was buried in the snow. Fred attempts to free Orange Guy with PK Freeze, but receives more cold stomach pains as a result. Using PSI Magnet, Fred forcibly opens the Orange hip and takes out Orange Guy, and heals him. Shortly after recovering, Fred's group is encountered by Jeff Andonuts himself, who had been caught spying on them by EVE. Jeff tries to bluff his way out, but a suspicious Fred uses his empathy to see right through him, and he bluntly points out that Jeff was thinking they were enemies. Jeff reveals that after the war with Giygas, he had been wary of space ships, thinking they carried more of Giygas's armies. After EVE makes an offhand remark about Jeff's bowl-cut hair, Orange Guy berates both her and Fred for being insensitive, and proceeds to introduce himself to Jeff. During the entire conversation, the bus driver quietly sneaks away to resume his old life as a bus driver, with only Fred knowing he left due to his empathy sensing the man leaving. Everyone is suddenly reunited with Ruby and Gerald, who pull with them a captured Maxwell, who became a Redcoat agent. Jeff decides to leave Maxwell outside in the cold with EVE as punishment, while he invites everyone else inside his home. As Jeff and Orange Guy talk about the Phase Distorter the former was building upstairs, Fred starts developing mild hypothermia in addition to his cold stomachaches, unaware that his condition was caused by PK Freeze reaching Ω level in the Mars arc. Rose suddenly calls Fred, asking why he didn't answer her calls. Fred explains that he was on Mars, which excites Rose, but then things turn serious as Rose informs him of an attempted prison break that Nathan was involved in. Upon hearing that a Redcoat agent was also involved, Fred realizes to his horror that Wilfred wanted to use his father to hunt down and kill him. Rose also informs Fred that Heather had fainted from the news, with Rachel and Clara still trying to wake her up. She admits that she's scared about the possibility of being in danger and Fred not coming back. Fred promises his sister that he'll still protect her even though they're far away from each other. Rose notices that Fred doesn't sound like he's in good shape, and inquires if he was dressed warmly for Winters's snowy weather. Fred answers with a truthful "Yeah", and though concerned, Rose accepts the answer, and asks Fred to call more often. They say goodbye and hang up, only for Fred's condition to rapidly worsen. He begins feeling so ill that he decides to lie down on Jeff's couch. Orange Guy notices first, but he ignores the situation to talk to Gerald. Jeff also notices Fred shivering on the couch and worries that the temperature inside is too low. Fred tries to stand while in his weakened state, but he ends up collapsing to the floor in agony, and freezes the first floor of Jeff's house. Fred's out-of-control ice powers forces everyone outside, with Gerald carrying Fred with him. Both Jeff and Orange Guy are dismayed and frustrated with Fred for turning Jeff's house into an ice box. As Orange Guy prepares to go pick up Apple Guy in Munation, he says his farewells to everyone; to Fred, he says he finds the Greaser's temperamental attitude unfavorable, but at the same time he acknowledges Fred as a powerful psychic, and advises him to control his emotions better. While carried by a worried Gerald, Fred apologizes to Jeff for freezing his house and expresses confusion towards his own fluctuating powers. Orange Guy theorizes Fred had just received the strongest version of PK Freeze, and his body has been trying to adjust to it. He advises the group to take Fred to Saturn Valley's hot springs so he could be warmed up, before he leaves in his Orange Ship. -TBA- After Fred goes through the Magicant portal, he ends up in his own Magicant, where he encounters a human representation of PK Freeze, who wakes him up from unconsciousness. Although wary, Fred finally remembers PK Freeze as the one who caused him so much trouble in the real world, after PK Freeze shows he could wield ice while Fred could not. He asks PK Freeze why he's not in his "room", to which PK Freeze reveals he still is, but somehow Fred ended up in the same place with him. This makes Fred realize he's in Magicant, which somehow resembles a lifeless desert. While exploring his Magicant with PK Freeze, Fred tries using his empathy to find any signs of life, and finds PK Freeze interacting with it. This makes Fred decide to teach him how empathy works, and explains to him how he perceives emotions. Suddenly, Fred senses pain, and has PK Freeze ice-surf them both to the source while Fred uses his empathy to track it down. They find Thomas Hutchinson being viciously attacked by a pair of black nagas; PK Freeze finds himself scared by their hissing, but Fred urges him to ignore it and fight. While PK Freeze fights the first naga, Fred is confronted by the second naga and manages to stab one of its eyes, despite his own lack of ice powers. He dodges its poisonous spit, but could not dodge its tail whip in time. This distracts PK Freeze long enough to get bitten on the shoulder and poisoned. Fred rescues PK Freeze by throwing his switchblade at the other naga's eye, and orders him to put up protective ice walls around them, which the latter does. While healing PK Freeze's bite injury, Fred notices black lines on PK Freeze's shoulder and uses Healing to get rid of them. After PK Freeze is healed, Fred asks him to make another halberd for him, which makes PK Freeze realize that his "master" somehow cannot use his ice powers, but he obliges him anyway. They resume fighting, but they quickly learn of the nagas' regenerative healing factors. In desperation, Fred uses PK Vibe and is successful in reducing the nagas' bodies to black goop, leaving behind what looked like human brains. On Fred's orders, PK Freeze stabs the brains with his halberd, killing the nagas for good. With the threat gone, Fred successfully heals Thomas, who is grateful, but seeing PK Freeze makes Thomas wonder if Fred has a twin brother. PK Freeze introduces himself as Fred's "helper", which embarrasses Fred and he tells Thomas that PK Freeze is a friend he picked up to save face. As Thomas leads Fred and PK Freeze to his home, an angered PK Freeze mentally calls out Fred for lying to Thomas, only for Fred to point out that it'll look bad if PK Freeze acted like an "ass-kisser" in front of everyone and Fred told them exactly what PK Freeze described himself as. To make his point, Fred brings up Huojin (but never mentions him by name), explaining that he "eventually snapped". He encourages PK Freeze to call him by name instead of "Master"; he does, albeit with great difficulty at first. U Abilities Physical capabilities Due to fighting a lot and being constantly on the move, Fred has grown stronger, faster, and tougher than the average human, to a degree. Fred has very good aim, and has been shown to throw his own switchblade as well as ice projectiles with proficient accuracy. In the Mt. Itoi arc, Fred threw a giant axe and a switchblade, both made of ice, and manages to injure the Titanian Queen. Fred is fast and agile, and is even more so when he ice-surfs. His footsteps, while running, are noted to be quick-footed and slippery, as if he constantly glided on ice. Fred has a decent level of strength that allows him to PSI powers Fred is a powerful psychic, with a mix of offensive and healing PSI techniques. He, along with his older brother, Adrian, are the only ones in their family who can wield PSI. In the Magicant arc, Orange Guy acknowledges Fred's great power in his farewell to the group. Empathy: Fred can sense and experience the emotions of people and other sentient creatures as if they were his own. * Empathic Projection: In the Casinolet arc, Fred gains the ability to project his emotions and experiences onto others, making them feel just as he had felt. How Fred achieves this affect, is by visualizing a blank cloud that he fills with emotions, represented by various colors. Through Fred's will, the clouds will spread and enter his intended target(s), filling them with the emotions he wants them to feel. The emotions that Fred projects depend on what kind of memories he derives said emotions from. In the Casinolet arc, Fred first uses this power to project Tanque's despair onto Gerald and Fred, just to give them a taste of what being an empath feels like. Fred later uses it a few times in the Trac'er arc - he injects fear into a crowd of Redcoats, driving them away from the downed Tom Cheeky's restaurant; he gives Margot the emotions he felt when the airship destroyed Tra'cer, in an attempt to make her understand; and when the group was assaulted by Huojin's eldritch form, Fred projects his own emotions as a barrier to drive Huojin away from his friends. In the Mt. Itoi arc, Fred calms a large herd of enraged buffalo by projecting positive emotions onto them, pacifying the buffalo. PK Freeze: Using psychokinesis, Fred creates ice for offense, defense, and support. Because of his level of creativity and improvisation, Fred is constantly coming up with ways to use his ice, making him very dangerous in this area. However, if upset or angry, Fred's powers start acting wildly out of control, exuding out of his body wherever he goes and freezing everything it touches. As of the Mars arc, PK Freeze has reached Ω level. Because his body wasn't used to dealing with such power, Fred began developing mild hypothermia and painful stomachaches, with his condition continuing to worsen from there as PK Freeze Ω tries to manifest itself. * Ice weapons: Fred can create exact replicas of various weapons with ice. In the beginning, Fred could only make a second switchblade, which he used in tandem with his real one, as well as sharp icicles. Later on, as he grew more powerful, Fred conjured up bigger weapons such as a halberd, a double-bladed axe, a giant hammer, and a spiked morning star. * Ice walls: Fred first created ice walls in the Ardunt arc, when his powers grew to a certain level that he was able to protect himself with ice. From there, his ice walls grew thicker, bigger, and stronger; in the Casinolet arc, Fred was able to prevent the strong Tanque from going after him and his friends. In the Tra'cer arc, Fred was able to move his ice walls to push enemies away as long as the surface is frozen. By the Mt. Itoi arc, Fred was able to create ice walls and make ice fists sprout from them to punch enemies. * Ice fists: Back when his PK Freeze was very weak, Fred could only encase his fists in ice so he could enhance his own punches. He used it first on Nathan to knock him out in the Munation arc, and later on Dr. Sevier in the Tra'cer arc out of revenge for what the man did to Gerald. * Ice surfing: Fred freezes a long path on the ground, then runs and jumps on it so he could slide across the ice and accelerate easily as he forms more pathways to move on. It was first learned in the Casinolet arc, in a desperate attempt to get away from Tanque. He could also transport people this way, such as Sawyer, Enrich Flavor, Apple Guy, and his friends, provided they keep their balance and hold on to someone as they surf with Fred. *'Ice constructs:' Fred can build and shape other things with ice. A notable example is his ability to produce giant hands to punch things from afar, as well as grab, smash, and throw things. In the Mt. Itoi arc, Fred's constructs included feet made of ice, and frozen iron maidens. In the Mars arc, Fred's constructs gained the ability to move and act, though only by his will, as seen when he created an ice hand that proceeded to give Orange Guy the middle finger as commanded. Later on, Fred began giving his constructs a small portion of his own life force, allowing them to become sentient to a degree and share a mental connection with him. This was seen during a fight with several Fiyflos, and the storming of the Chessboard, where he would create duplicates to help him fight numerous enemies. *'Ice projectiles:' Fred creates chunks of ice that he throws at objects and enemies with great accuracy. It first shows up in the Ardunt arc, when Fred fights against Huojin, who wielded PK Fire. In the Casinolet arc, Fred throws some ice projectiles at Tanque, but they didn't have much effect on the latter. In the Mars arc, he uses it again on a herd of knight chess pieces to destroy their built-in laser guns. *'Ice gauntlets:' Fred covers his arms and hands in thick ice gauntlets that can be used to deal harder hits. They can also be extended, allowing Fred to take out large groups of enemies. It is a more powerful version of Ice fists. *'Blizzard:' Fred creates a powerful snowstorm to take out a large group of enemies. It was used for the first time in the Mars arc against a group of PSI-wielding bishop chess pieces. In the Magicant arc, after reaching Ω level, PK Freeze forced himself out of Fred's body and manifested himself as a powerful blizzard that stopped the Rowdy Rockets' tank in its tracks. PSI Magnet: In the Mars arc, after defeating the Vindictive Junk Heap, Fred gained the ability to see blue electrons in all metals, as well as attract and control certain metals by using red electricity to magnetize them. However, he cannot magnetize a metal if they did not have magnetic alloys such as cobalt and iron, which is represented by a metal having weak and dim electrons. Later on, Fred was able to control a robot's movements by magnetizing their limbs and moving them around, like puppets on red strings. During the fight with W-7038, Fred magnetized W-7038's fist just before the giant robot could hit him and made it hit itself, though it tired him out greatly since he had never magnetized something extremely large before. During the storming of the Chessboard, Fred began using PSI Magnet offensively by creating makeshift bombs out of enemy robots, and crushing said robots to death. In the Magicant arc, Fred used PSI Magnet on the Rockin' Rocket to divert its cannon to its own arm, shooting it clean off. While in his own Magicant, Fred used PSI Magnet twice - first to retrieve his switchblade, and in the battle with the Corruption, to point a sink nozzle at the Corruption so he and PK Freeze could blast him with hot water. Lifeup: Fred gained the ability to heal various injuries. It is one of his most-used abilities, as the enemies he and his friends face gradually get stronger and tougher. Lifeup manifests as a field of bright green circles. Healing: Fred has the ability to remove status ailments. The first time this ability was used was in the Mt. Itoi arc, where Fred saved Gerald from being topazified by the Topaz Bat. Healing manifests as a field of sky-blue circles. Defense Down: Fred has the ability to lower an enemy's defense. It was first used in the Ardunt arc against Huojin to weaken him when the latter refused to stay down. Defense Down manifests as light blue energy cascading down an enemy's body like a waterfall, "cleansing" them. Offense Up: Fred has the ability to boost an ally's offense. Offense Up manifests as bright orange energy coursing up a person's body, strengthening and rejuvenating them. Though gained in the Casinolet arc, Fred first used Offense Up in the Mars arc after it reached Ω level, during the Redcoats' attack on the warehouse. He used it again during the storming of the Chessboard to fight a pair of Mooks. Spectrum: Fred has the ability to complete invincibility to his allies for a short amount of time by empowering them with rainbow colors. This ability played a role during the Mt. Itoi arc's climatic battle; when Gerald attempted to protect his friends from being killed by Deux, Fred empowered Gerald with Spectrum as a last-ditch attempt to defeat Deux. Instead, it made Deux have an epiphany, and he ultimately betrayed Augustine. Paralysis: Fred has the ability to completely stop an enemy's movement by sticking snowflake-like structures onto their bodies, like gluing pieces of paper to an object. It was used in the Mt. Itoi arc as an opportunity to score more hits against Deux. In the Mars arc, Fred uses Paralysis on a PSI-wielding bishop chess piece to help take it down with PSI Magnet faster. In the Magicant arc, he used Paralysis twice on the Corruption, which allowed both Fred and PK Freeze to cut away all of the Corruption's tentacles. PK Overturn: After a near-fatal encounter with Wilfred in the Munation arc, Fred, Gerald, and Ruby collectively gained the ability to unleash a destructive, psychokinetic wave, affecting anything/anyone unlucky enough to be caught in the blast. Unlike Wilfred's version, which is singular, Fred, Gerald and Ruby have to hold hands in order to use PK Overturn, which strengthens the energy that flows through them. PK Vibe: Fred generates powerful sonic waves by channeling sound through a psychokinetic guitar, which resembles his lost Fender Stratocaster that Nathan destroyed in the past. Although It was gained in the Mars arc, Fred didn't use it until the Magicant arc; after he was imprisoned inside PK Freeze's dragon body in an attempt to "protect" him, Fred used PK Vibe to free himself, realizing that sound can impact both glass and ice. And while in his own Magicant, PK Vibe became the primary weapon against the Corruption's nagas, as the sonic waves were able to reduce the nagas' bodies to black goop without compromising the human brains within. Mind Link: After PK Freeze gained full sentience, Fred began sharing a telepathic link with him, as they were one and the same. Their link persisted after Fred went into his own Magicant and met PK Freeze there, allowing them to share plans on how to take down enemies. Other skills Drawing: Much like his older and younger siblings, Fred is a very skilled artist. He learned how to draw at a young age thanks to his older brother, Adrian, teaching him. In the Casinolet arc, Enrich Flavor, Fourside's Art Official, was surprised to learn that Fred was rather young for someone who drew so well. Ice sculpting: In the Mars arc, after discovering how to make ice duplicates of himself, Fred began creating frozen sculptures as a substitute for drawing, to calm himself down from a terrible mood and give himself time to think. His sculptures were very lifelike, resembling the people he once met and interacted with, something that hasn't gone unnoticed by Orange Guy, who taught Fred how to fight creatively. Melee combat: Fred is a decent melee fighter who is capable of throwing great punches and kicks, often to the point of leaving nasty bruises. In the early arcs, he frequently used his fighting skills in conjunction with his then-weak PSI powers in the early arcs. One of his tactics consisted of uppercutting an opponent in the jaw to daze them, before following up with other attacks. He was also a skilled knife user, as he knew where to stab an opponent to inflict maximum pain, and displayed sharp aim when throwing knives. His reliance on his switchblade waned after nearly killing Huojin in the Ardunt arc, and having his powers grow to the point where he started using them more. In the Tra'cer arc, after Doran used PSI Block on Fred to leave him powerless, Fred was still able to outmatch Hubert, a member of the Rowdy Rockets, and inflict grievous injuries on the shorter man with his switchblade before knocking him out. Driving: Although both Fred and Gerald have driver's licenses, Fred has better understanding of driving and more restraint than the latter does. It's because of this that he is often the designated driver for the gang. As Fred put it, the reason why Gerald was such a poor driver is because he had his foot pressed too hard on the gas pedal. Trivia * Fred's appearance was based on Ken Wahl from The Wanderers, a 1979 film. * In the KoE 'verse, Fred and his family are paternally descended from Nathaniel Hawthorne, an accomplished writer and novelist. ** The family's original surname was "Hathorne", but Nathaniel changed it to avoid being associated with his great-grandfather, John Hathorne, a paranoid and harsh judge who hunted down PSI users in the KoE 'verse. * Fred's ice surfing was inspired by Frozone from The Incredibles. * Fred's PSI moveset was origionally intended to be like Ness's, with one offensive technique while the rest revolved around support/healing. This has changed with the introduction of more offense-oriented PSI such as PSI Magnet and PK Vibe. * Fred's personality was originally planned to be stoic and apathetic, which would become Kathleen's personality. Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:Psychics Category:Hawthorne Family